AkuDemu Songfic Meme
by Fukashima Loku
Summary: a Series a drabbles that relate to ten different song, I may or may not elaborate with any of the snipets in this Meme, if you think I should tell me which one. AkuDemu


Songfic Meme

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them

This Meme pairing I chose is AkuDemu. Character belong to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

**Dead and Gone By Justin Timberlake **

Axel had finally given his old life up he wanted to change he couldn't deal with it anymore in the business he was in he saw his friends die every day and he's finally found someone that was worth living for, someone he wanted to protect.

He just check out of the Hospital, when he back out he was punish for his disloyalty of course and he ended up in the hospital for 4 days, but he was fine now and he could start fresh and live without fear of his love being in danger.

"You going to be okay?" Demyx asked as they left together.

"Yeah," Axel smiled.

**Untouched By The Veronicas**

Demyx lay on his bed almost asleep when he felt the person beside him move and the blanket move then the mattress sink, when he sat up to look to see Axel leaving.

"What are you doing Axel?" Demyx asked tiredly after he laid back down on his bed to keep the warmth.

"I have to go, I've got work in the morning and I need to get back to my place," Axel explained quietly as he was about to put his pants back on. He was stopped suddenly when Demyx grabbed his arm and pulled Axel on top of him and kissed him lightly.

"Don't leave just yet" Demyx whispered in to his ear.

"I think I can stay a little longer" Axel murmured while kissing him back.

**Ice By Lights**

"AXEL! I love you why can you see that" Demyx yelled across his bedroom.

"Because I can't feel and neither can you why can't you understand that" Axel said calmly.

"Then why does it feel like I'm dieing right now because of those words" Demyx yelled again.

"We don't have emotions Dem, we can't feel, give it up." Axel continued in an ever present calm tone.

"How did you get to be so cold," Demyx said quietly and he created a portal of darkness and exited the room.

**Use Somebody By The Kings of Leon**

Axel wonders around town, looking around to see if he could find something interesting to do, on his free Friday night. He continues to wander until he comes across a small bar, and he hear the voice of someone singing, a song he'd never heard before, and he was accompanied but some sort of guitar but not a guitar. He walks into to the bar to see who was performing to his surprise it was a boy, who was in almost every one of his class at the local college he went to, he heard some of the lyrics.

_I hope it's gonna make you notice, _

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me…._

Axel walked up to the front of the stage, and smiled up at the blond man before him, and he earned himself a genuine smile in return, Axel waited until the set was over and walked up to the other man.

"Hi, I'm Axel," He said kindly.

"I'm glad you finally noticed, I'm Demyx" Demyx extended his hand you shake the others was smiled brightly.

**Enough for Now By The Fray**

Demyx was looking through a box of old photos in an old dusty room, one would wonder why he would even consider going into such a place, well it was time to do it. He need to forget the past he was cleaning out his late Fiancé's room after mourning for 6 month he hadn't entered it, It was finally time to go through everything. Looking through all the old photographs, tears started forming in Demyx's eyes, time to move on from the past.

"it's for the best" Axel said from behind him, he walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know" Demyx said as he choked back tears, he loved Zexion with all his heart, but he wasn't coming back, they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together, but that wasn't going to happened after all. Demyx broken down crying, he was kneeling on the ground with a photograph clutched to his chest. Axel kneeled next to him murmuring calming words to him and said finally.

"That's enough for now,"

**Circus By Britney Spears**

Demyx was performing on the stage of a popular club, he loved the feeling of a spotlight, and all eyes on him he was in his element, but what he didn't expect was to see was a certain pair of cat-like green eye following his every move while he preformed, when he finished his set he walk back stage to get a bottle of water before going back to the main area of the club so he could meet backwith his friends. He didn't expect to be greeted by a very attractive redhead who just so happen to be eyeing him during his entire performance.

"Hey, there" the redhead said with no doubt very attractive voice to match his looks.

"Hi," Dem reply he was used to be spoken to by fans because he preformed there often. The other man took out a card and handed it to Demyx.

"Why don't you give me a call, see what we can do with that talent of yours," He smiled and winked and left pour Demyx standing there looking very confused, he turned the card over and it read, 'AXEL ******, Talent Agent'(couldn't think of a last name) and Demyx smiled.

**She's a Lady By Forever the Sickest Kids**

"You're the worse person I've ever met you're rude, cocky and you smoke way too much, I don't even know why I hang out with you Axel!" Demyx was upset by Axel yet again for changing the station in his car not a very good reason but Axel had been getting on his nerves all day.

"You hang out with me, because you Love me and Love you just as much if not more," Axel said quietly smiling a little smile as he said it.

"Yeah… I do" Demyx smiled too. "Sorry,"

**Manic Monday By Relient K**

"Crap, I'm late!" Axel yelped when he fell out of bed, "why do Monday's always have to come" he groans. Demyx murmurs peaceful in his sleep on Axel's bed, 'Why of all nights did he pick last night to feel like having sex,' Axel thought furious.

"Axel…"Demyx moaned in his sleep, 'okay maybe it's isn't so bad' Axel thought leaning over to kiss Demyx before he left.

**Clowns By T.A.t.u**

"Demyx. Demyx! DEMYX!" Axel yell from the side of the road he just saw his boyfriend get hit by a car on his way to see him, He ran up to him his eye's closed and blood on the pavement. 'No, no, NO, Demyx wasn't supposed to get hurt.'

"DEM! Open your tell me you can see me!" He yelled holding on to his hand.

"Yeah…Ax I was see you from a mile away don't worry about me." Demyx tried to sound fine but it sounded like he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Thank goodness," Axel sighed in relief.

**Maintain Consciousness By Relient K**

Axel was Lying on a beach chair by his pool, he was too lazy to go swimming, he was enjoying just laying in the sun. He turn to the person with his back to the side of his chair.

"Hey Dem," Axel said sounding excited,

"What, Ax?" Demyx looked up from the magazine he was flipping through.

"I know something that will cure my boredom." Axel said although he had a strange look on his face.

"What?" Demyx asked slightly excited. Axel leaned over and kissed Demyx, then picked him up and placed him on his lap, and kissed him again.

"This," Axel replied although you could tell he wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. Demyx laughed into the kiss but complied wholeheartedly.

* * *

Anyway Yay that was my Songfic Meme I like it all the stories were cute I think.

R&R if you'd like I don't really care if you do or not~

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT

Fukashima Loku


End file.
